Thunderstorm
by lxlynda
Summary: How ironic is it that the day of one of the worse storms Konoha has ever seen, Naruto wishes for his number one rival's house to cave in and it does? How ironic is it when Naruto decides to get revenge, Sasuke is one step ahead of him? Read and find out!


Naruto looked around nervously as the sky darkened and the sun retreated. It was going to be a terrible storm tonight. He'd have to board up his windows to keep the wind out.

His tiny home would come alive and keep him up all night. The ghostly noises that haunted him were always so vivid during a storm. And he's always alone, but he was accustomed to it.

Thunder sounded followed by a flash of lighting snapping Naruto out of his daze.

He jumped back at the sudden sound.

"Ow, you dope. Watch where you're going," snapped Sasuke, Naruto's lifetime rival. "You stepped on my foot."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, where'd you come from, Sasuke?"

"The store. I need some-"

"Right, well, good for you." The blonde tried to act normal though he was scared shitless on the inside. "I have to go home."

More lighting and thunder struck, causing him to squeal.

The dark haired boy laughed. "So, the fox's afraid of a little thunder storm, huh? That's pathetic."

"Sh-shut up, Sasuke. Isn't there a puppy somewhere you haven't kicked yet?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, still laughing, and walked away. "I hope your house gets knocked down, "Naruto whispered behind Sasuke's back.

-An Hour Later-

Naruto had sealed his windows shut, blocking out most of the howling wind. He just finished locking up, when there were two loud knocks- no, more like punches- on his front door.

_Who the hell would come pounding someone's door in the middle of the night during a storm? And I just locked up!_

The blonde put one glaring eye up to the peephole and saw none other than Sasuke.

He was standing out in the pouring rain looking as pissed as ever.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

The soaked boy stepped closer to the door and yelled, "Just let me in already!"

Naruto reluctantly opened the door. He immediately slammed it when Sasuke came in. The Uchiha tracked wet foot prints across Naruto's clean carpet.

"Well, what do you want?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before answering. "My house got knocked down."

Though this was good news for Naruto, he couldn't help but feel guilty for basically jinxing him. He shifted his weight awkwardly. "Re-really…that's, um, odd…"

"Uzumaki, this is your fault. I heard you earlier."

_Shit. I really did jinx. _

"Since it's your fault, you will let me stay here and cater to my needs until my home is fixed. Got it?"

"HEY! I don't care if I _did_ jinx your house, you can't come into _my_ house and boss _me_ around!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at the fuming boy, like he was thinking _you'll do what I want, when I want and how I want it._

After a few moments of returning stares, Sasuke started to take his shirt off.

"Wh-whoa, man! What do you think you're doing?"

The other boy shrugged." I'll catch a cold if I don't get these wet clothes off." He raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to watch?"

Naruto made an exaggerated repulsed face." Eww! NO!"

"Then tell me where your bathroom is."

"Last room down the hall!"

"Thanks, dope." The boy said, smirking as he head down to the bathroom.

He found this amusing. He was laughing at Naruto. He liked using him.

And he was going to pay.

Naruto sat down on his sofa and started scheming his revenge against Sasuke; he wouldn't take being the center of someone else's amusement.

There wasn't much that his rival didn't like enough to be bothered by it, unless Ino and Sakura would make a house call, which he doubted, He could be ridiculously annoying, but that would be trouble on his part too.

"Yo, dope,' Sasuke called, "come here."

_Maybe I can drown his ass; dying would be troublesome_.

The blonde stomped down the hall and violently pushed the door open after being summoned. "What?"

"Wash my back." "NO!"

"Yes, my shoulders hurt."

"So?"

"They would be fine if my house didn't fall on my head, thanks to someone."

"…whatever," Naruto gave in. He dragged himself over to Sasuke, snatching the wash cloth from the bossy boy's hand and beginning scrubbing his back.

_I can't believe that I have to wash his back! He's in my house! In my bathroom! In my tub…naked…and…vulnerable….and…and…_

Naruto' brain was, as usual, working slow. His rival had been sitting in his tub defenseless for going on fifteen minutes and he just noticed that Sasuke had set himself up for Naruto's revenge. This was all too perfect.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy turned his head around. "Yeah?"

"You said your shoulders hurt. I could, maybe, give you a massage."

Sasuke blinked and blushed slightly, quickly turning back around to hide it. "If you want."

_Heh. I saw that, Sasuke. You're getting embarrassed, aren't you? I wonder how long you think you can put up with this?_

Naruto lightly rubbed his shoulders at first, as if he were trying to get used to the new surface.

His rival, who was suddenly feeling hot, had to stifle a moan when the blonde rubbed his shoulders; the boy let his fingers linger on Sasuke's neck, but not by accident because they slid down his chest and , ever so gently, traced the skin it came into contact with.

Sasuke didn't have to spend much time thinking about what Naruto had planned. _This dope thinks that him coming onto me will make me want to leave. _He mentally snorted. _Oh please, I can deal with those drooling girls everyday day; I can handle one idiot. But I'll bite. I wonder how long he'll keep this up?_

The blonde had been sensually rubbing Sasuke's shoulders when the dark haired boy did a one-eighty.

"You know, Naruto, it would be easier if you were in the tub, too."

This caught him off guard, but he wasn't going to lose that easy. "Really? If you insist, though I can't get in with my clothes on…,"he said as he slowly began slipping his shirt off.

Sasuke quickly averted his eyes. "O-of course." His voice wavered a bit "And when you get in, I'll help you wash yourself. You must be tired from running around all day.

Naruto blushed. He had to think of something to say. _I can't let him get the upper hand_.

He finished stripping and lowered himself into the water directly behind the Uchiha, remaining on his knees.

"Sasuke, is there anywhere _else_ that you want massaged?"

The Uchiha flinched as a blush spread across his face. _Damn it, Uzumaki! _Slowly, he was growing closer to losing this battle.

"Oh, no, Naruto, I couldn't trouble you any more. As matter of fact," he disappeared behind Naruto, _" I'll give you a massage."_

_Big deal. A massage won't do anything for me. Now, to think of a way to change this situation to my _advan_-_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke flipped him on his stomach. Now, he was leaning on the edge of the tube with Sasuke kneeling at his perked up rear.

"What the hell?" He asked at first. He tried again, to keep his cool. "I mean, what about our shoulder?"

"No worries. _You deserve a nice massage_," he whispered in Naruto's ear.

The closeness of the Uchiha made the whole situation more awkward and uncomfortable for Naruto. It was obvious who had won.

"You really shouldn't start something you can't finish."

He dragged his hands down Naruto's sides, making the boy shiver. "Wha-what? How do you?"

"Please, Naruto. It doesn't take much thought to figure you out.' He began groping the blonde's butt. "But, y'know," Sasuke breathed, "I really do like this game. The prize is worth it."

"Pri-prize? What 're you talking abo-_out" _Naruto's voice got higher as his most private area was fondled.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Uzumaki." He sighed. " I've wanted this for a while. So, I'm going to make it last."

Naruto was in shock for all of three seconds before Sasuke poked two fingers inside him. He jolted, nearly hitting his chin on the tub. His hole was spread out so that a third could snuggle in the tightness.

"OW! God, Sasuke, if you're gonna' _rape_ me, then at least go slower! _It fuckin' hurts when you go fast_!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I wasn't considering it rape since your little friend down there seems to be enjoying it." He removed the third digit, scissoring the other.

Naruto moaned and after a few minutes, of mental debating, decided to push back on the fingers. It hurt but his kindled desire for Sasuke overwhelmed it.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. "I think you're definitely ready; you'll be fine without a third finger."

The blonde was disappointed until his rival began to pump his member. Sasuke teased the tip, rubbing over the slit. He was going crazy, causing him to thrust into the hand, needing more stimulation.

Sasuke chuckled. It was all very amusing to him- and at the same time, very erotic.

He leaned over Naruto and place his member at the blonde's hole, twitching with excitement.

Sasuke eased his way in, earning a gasp from Naruto. He didn't want to hurt him, but his crotch was on fire from just watching Naruto in ecstasy. When he was fully sheathed, he pulled back out and rammed into the blonde.

Naruto screamed out. It hurt like hell, yet he didn't want Sasuke to stop since he just started.

Then, Naruto began to hear Sasuke moan.

His voice was low and husky. He was getting more rough with his thrusts.

He went faster, stroking Naruto and pushing back in, leaving butterfly kisses on the blonde's back all the way up to his neck, where he bit him. It wasn't harsh, but it was enough to leave a sweet little hickey.

Sasuke sucked and bit Naruto's skin multiple times to keep himself from producing degrading moans.

"Naruto," he said in a coarse voice," does this feel good?" He thrust deep inside, deeper than before. Naruto gasped in sharply. He had found his prostate- the spot that would make his mind go blank.

Naruto was trembling. He didn't know what Sasuke did, but he wanted him to do it again.

"Ah…Sasuke…again…do it…again…so good.."

The other boy happily complied, abandoning his member. He shoved in deeply, causing Naruto to gasp again.

Sasuke picked up the pace, hitting the spot dead on every time.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. He could feel his stomach tightening and he knew he was close. He pushed back against Sasuke's member and the blissful spot was rammed. This, however, wasn't enough. Naruto started pumping his own member roughly.

He threw his head back, blonde spikes flying over his and Sasuke's face. "Sa-Sasuke…!" He was so close.

"Naru…to…" The blonde's contracting insides were squeezing him so much he couldn't take it much longer. He began thrusting erratically

Naruto continued to move into Sasuke and stroke himself until he could feel everything inside of him squeeze as he reached that blissful moment. Momentarily, all he saw was white. The only thing he heard was his own throaty screams and Sasuke's forceful grunts.

Naruto's insides twitched and convulsed uncontrollably all around Sasuke's member, struggling to keep up its pace. Sasuke was squeezed even tighter than.

In the time it took him to thrust powerfully into the blonde, he came deep inside Naruto. The feeling was so unbelievably good that he had to ride it out before actually pulling out of the spent boy, who was hanging over the tub and gasping for air.

When Sasuke pulled out, Naruto around and kissed him passionately. Sasuke placed his hands on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto, then tangled his hands into Sasuke's dark locks.

"That was awesome," he panted breathlessly when they separated.

Sasuke smiled deviously. "Well, if you thought that was awesome, you're gonna' _love_ round two."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He looked down to Sasuke's waist only to see that he was already getting hard again. "Sasuke, you animal! We _just_ did it and you're hard _again_?"

"Keep talking like that- it turns me on even more." He smirked wider as he easily lifted the other out of the tub and carried him to the bedroom bridal style.

The whole time, Naruto was thrashing in his arms, right up until Sasuke dropped him not-to-kindly on the mattress.

Naruto watched the dark haired boy crawl up his body, like an animal stalking another. He began to leave kisses on all of the blonde's upper body- with each brush of his lips, Naruto's skin tingled. It was hard for Sasuke not to just fuck him senseless as he writhed and moaned in pleasure at the slightest touch.

"_Sa…Sasuke…why do you have to…tease me…_?"

"Thought you didn't want me to have you again," the other teased.

The blonde blushed. "We-well, now I don't care! Just don't ease me! I can't stand it!"

"But if I do, it'll be all the more pleasure for you," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, licking the shell to prove his point. The boy shivered in response. "So, I'll keep on toying with this sexy body of yours all I want."

He fondled with the blonde's nipples, licking and sucking one while his hand squeezed and rubbed the other. Naruto's groin almost immediately heated up as his rival slid his warm, wet tongue down his stomach, stopping just centimeters away from his pulsing problem. Instead of going down south any further, he moved back up and dipped his tongue in and out his navel. Naruto arched into the sensation.

"Oh, you like that?" Sasuke asked, obviously amused.

Naruto nodded furiously. He wanted Sasuke to keep making him feel this way. "Keep going…"

Sasuke's breath ghosted over his groin, but instead of continuing with his mouth, he straddled Naruto.

"Don't boss me around, dope. I won't do anything unless you _beg_ for it."

"N-no way! I don't beg, you dick!"

"That'll change real quick."

He started rolling his hips on Naruto's member, making the boy moan.

_This ought to change his mind, but what better way to tease him then to tease myself?_

Naruto had closed his eyes, enjoying the friction on his crotch. That wasn't enough for him, though- he thrust his hips up and rubbed his and Sasuke's erections together.

Sasuke grunted. "N-not so fast, Naruto," he said as he held Naruto's head forward, forcing him to stare into the darkness of his eyes. "Watch me."

The confused boy raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke ran his hands over his own body. He purposely wriggled on top of Naruto as he got closer to his member. He traced his own muscles up and down to make his already hard erection even harder.

Naruto, who was definitely turned on by Sasuke's ministrations, stared at the Uchiha's hands, wishing they were all over his body right now. He continued staring as Sasuke tweaked his nipples and ran a hand through his dark locks- something Naruto found particularly sexy.

Though Sasuke's erection was already leaking due to his odd fetish, he refused to touch himself any lower than his waist. He was continuously rubbing his ass o Naruto's own length and moaning loudly as he did so top provoke the other into submission.

_Damn, _thought Sasuke, _he sure is a trooper… but God I wanna fuck him so hard right now! I can't take much more of this!_

Just as Sasuke was about to declare his loss, the blonde, who was almost redder than an apple, had released an animalistic growl, loud enough to scare a viscous wolf away.

"Dammit, Sasuke! I can't take this any more!" He grabbed Sasuke's member and started to pump it. The dark haired boy let his head hang. "Please…," Naruto started.

Sasuke lifted his head up to look at the desperate boy.

"_Please, Sasuke, screw me. Please screw me until I see fucking stars_." Naruto's eyes were half lidded and gazed over with lust. His lips were glistening, as was the rest of him. The boy had "sex" written all over him, especially while jacking off Sasuke.

"Good enough for me."

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand and turned him on his stomach, butt raised up in the air, just like in the tub.

Naruto was bracing himself for the impact he knew was to come, but got a surprise instead. Sasuke had started to lick around the hole. The sensation from his tongue probing around inside him was amazing, yet awkward.

"Heh, Naruto," he said, breath on the blonde's ass. "You're still dripping." The cum from Sasuke was still leaking out.

Naruto blushed, but honestly didn't care. "If you hurry up, I'll drip even more for you." He heard Sasuke chuckle before he repositioned his member at Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke held onto the blonde's hips teasingly as he prodded at the hole.

"Go in already," Naruto rushed, pushing back on him.

With that, Sasuke shoved in roughly, making Naruto hiss.

It wasn't as tight as before, so Sasuke didn't waste any time for the other to adjust. He immediately started moving, trying to find his prostate.

The blonde moaned all the while and pushed back on the intrusion. It felt so good, but he needed more stimulation. He laid his head down on the bed and stuck his hand between his legs to rub against his painfully hard erection. He moaned even louder. Naruto bucked his hips forward the pushed back up on Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as a spasm of pleasure ran throughout Naruto's body, causing the inner walls around his members to squeeze him tightly.

"God, Naruto… stop squeezing me…so much," he panted. At the same time, Naruto had another spasm. "Dammit, Naruto!"

Naruto could barely speak with his face in the pillow, but managed to apologize, though he didn't stop. He continued to jack off and push back.

The dark haired boy saw this and, with a particularly hard thrust slammed against Naruto's prostate. He smiled smugly as he began his brutal attack on the other boy's sensitive spot. All his prods hit the target with deadly force that made Naruto mewl and beg for more.

Sasuke reached around Naruto and slapped the hand around his member away, taking its place. He was so close to the edge, but he would _not_ cum first.

Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs, still demanding more from the other boy.

I'm close…Oh, God…. I'm gonna cum… Sasuke thought. He pulled out of Naruto until, just the head was still covered. Using all his strength, he shoved back into Naruto and rammed his prostate so hard Naruto came. Sasuke followed not a second later.

He stayed sheathed in Naruto as he collapsed on him. They both were gasping and breathing in raggedy, totally exhausted.

Sasuke was the first to speak again.

"How was that?"

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Mind blowing. Sasuke pulled out then laid next to him.

"I can't wait to do that again," said the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded. "Just not tonight; I don't think I can feel anything."

Sasuke laughed and placed a light kiss on Naruto's lips before they both fell asleep.

Sasuke spent many nights at Naruto's house from then on, and every nigh, all the villagers wonder where all the screaming comes from.


End file.
